Broken Chains
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Narcissa runs off with some boy, and Lucius finds himself growing lonely. For the first time in his life, he visits the pens and sees emerald. LMHP Rated M for language and suggestive themes Fuff and OOCness


By the way... here's how I came up with the story... I was walking down the hall and had my hands out infront of me, and instantly Lucius popped into my mind. Before I knew it, I had this. No idea how.

Warnings: Mostly just a lot of fluff and a totally OOC Lucius Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't HP... I wish I did and then Sevvie would never die! Neither would Remus... or Sirius... or (sobs)

* * *

Broken Chains

Harry Potter yaoi

by

Kiyoshi Michi

Lucius normally wouldn't have been caught dead in this kind of building as it was for the old aristocrats who no longer loved their wives. He certainly had that last part down, but he was no where near old. A few days back, he caught his wife with some young boy. Lucius supposed he really shouldn't have been so surprised, but to think the woman he loved so much would go to some boy. Now, the woman was off with said boy until Merlin knows when (more than likely never to return) and he needed someone to help that he could actually have a decent conversation with. House-elves don't really cut it.

Heaving a sigh, Lucius stepped through the low doorway and nearly raised his hand to his nose. The stench was horrific- blood, alcohol, and sex. He had to tell himself he would only be here for a short time and then never return... ever. Eventually, one of the actual employees walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need any help?"

"I really have no specifics. Show me where you keep the best."

He received a raise eyebrow at this but the woman nodded and gestured for him to follow. With that, Lucius followed the woman (or was it a teenage girl?) through a maze of tables and areas fenced off. Finally, she pointed to one open area filled with a large amount of young women, all wearing more than the rest and looking oddly healthy. This wasn't quite what he meant, but maybe he could find something from this selection.

Lucius nearly cringed when the girls started giggling when they saw him. Some girl that looks at him and then giggles is not what he was looking for. It was a damn good thing Malfoys were so picky with their selections. It appeared there were no good choices from this area and Lucius made to turn around.

Then, the most beautiful green eyes caught his attention from the back of the pen.

He would have blinked had it been something a Malfoy could actually do. Moving closer to the other side, he finally saw the owner of those captive emerald eyes. A small boy huddled in the corner, trying to blend in with the post behind him. Short and unruly midnight hair flowed in all directions on his head, emerald eyes large on the round face of a young boy. What nearly had Lucius in an outrage (how odd) was the fact the boy appeared to be no more than skin and bones, and bruises littered his body. The clothes on his back were obviously too large and nearly thread bare. With a snarl, he grabbed the girl now walking by him and she squeaked.

"I want the boy."

She looked around him to the green-eyed beauty.

"Him?"

Lucius nearly rolled his eyes and pointed to some girl.

"No, him. Yes, the boy in the back."

She nodded and conjured some paperwork and a pen before handing them to Lucius. Reading over the entire document, he changed only a few things before signing and handing it back along with the required amount of money. By now, this was no longer just for him but also to get the boy from this hell hole.

"Okay sir. His name is Harry and he's a tad... naive."

Oh good.

"Other than that, we don't know anything else about him. He was just dropped here one day."

What!?

"Alright then. I wish to take him home... now."

The way he stressed the last word, the girl eeped and scrambled to unlock the pen. She stepped through the crowd of girl to grab Harry's wrist, a bit too roughly for his liking, before dragging him over to Lucius. Those amazing eyes fell on him, a scared look that made Lucius want to hug him. For this moment, all he could do was speak softly to the boy.

"Come now, Harry. I shall take you away from this wretched place."

The small smile he got in return was worth it all in the end.

* * *

"This is our lovely Malfoy Manor. I shall give you the grand tour later. Right now, I do believe you need a bath and some better clothes. Those are far too big for you... and quite filthy."

Harry held out his arms and looked down at his clothes, head tilted to the side. Lucius had yet to hear the boy actually speak and that concerned him. Then again, he came from a slave auction and was more than likely not allowed.

"Harry, you are free to speak your mind here. I took you from there so I could have someone to converse with."

There was a silence in which Harry looked up at Lucius, avoiding actual eye contact. That would change.

"R... Really?"

Lucius wanted to ram his head into the nearest wall. Even stuttering, his voice was lovely and Lucius couldn't wait until Harry finally decided to have full conversations. He had to congratulate himself on this one.

"Yes. Now, as I stated, you need to bathe. Though, I'm not sure I trust too many others around you right now..."

Resting his hand between Harry's shoulder blades, he guided the boy to the large bathroom on the second floor - the one connected to his room. Lucius couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's gasp when saw the bathroom. That appeared to be the major reaction he received for most of the rooms in the house.

"Lovely, is it not?"

Harry nodded and moved to stand near the tub, build into the ground that was raised slightly. It was large enough to fit four or five full grown men with room to get comfortable. The counters were made of a lovely white and gold marble. Another smaller door was at the far side. Harry would have to find out what that was later.

"I shall leave you to it then."

"Um..."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"As I've stated, you may speak your mind."

"I-I don't know... h-how to work anything."

Lucius was going to snap someone's neck. Nodding, he stood and moved to show Harry everything he would need to know. At least, Harry was willing to learn as he nodded, transfixed on every word falling from his lips. With Harry here, maybe Lucius could forget everything that happened and just live life the best he could.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Lucius brought Harry home and already, he found out the boy wasn't quite that naive and a little sarcastic. He also discovered all of Harry's emotions played out in his eyes, now that said boy would actually look him in the eye. And, when Harry could get him to play along, they were both a little childish.

This was one of those moments.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, clutching the water gun to his chest. Before the game, he had put a spell on the guns to make sure they never ran out of water. The only reason he was playing at all was because Harry had given him the "look." Lucius immediately dubbed it the "kicked puppy look." He had yet to find a way to beat it. And so, here they were, running around the garden and soaking each other. So far, Lucius was losing.

"Father, where are you?"

Fuck, Draco came home this week! Looking around, Lucius made sure Harry was no where in sight before running over to grab Draco's arm. He clapped a hand over the younger Malfoy's mouth before anything could be said. With another quick look, he pulled Draco back to his hiding spot and flopped to the ground. Lucius was okay and Draco didn't get wet.

"Bad move."

Lucius almost squealed like a young girl when a jet of water hit him. At the very least, he did burst out laughing at the look on his son's face. Before Harry could run off, Lucius grabbed his gun and shot Harry with the water, setting the boy to laughing as well.

"Father?"

"Hold on. I'm losing."

Getting down on his knees, Lucius waitied behind the brush. Eventually, Harry tried to sneak across the lawn but never made it. Lucius smirked evilly as he stood and shot at Harry, who slipped on the wet grass and landed on his backside into the fountain. He stepped out from his hiding spot and went over to help the boy get out of the fountain.

"You cheated."

"I used strategy."

Lucius smirked but it disappeared when Harry smirked and tugged on his arm. For the first time in his life, Lucius fell into the fountain... and started to laugh about it.

"Father, what the hell is going on!? Where is Mother?"

"Your mother left me for some young man."

Draco cringed at the tone.

"That doesn't explain the boy behind you... or why you're playing like you're both six!"

"This is Harry, the boy I bought so I had someone to talk to while you were away. And that's because Harry gave me the "kicked puppy look" that I have yet to overcome. Besides, I didn't play when I was six."

"Alright..."

Draco furrowed his brows, which caused Harry to laugh and lean against Lucius for support. Eventually, all three found their way back inside, Lucius and Harry changed into dry clothes and Draco staring at them as they fought over the space on the couch. Though he hated to admit it, Draco thought this new boy was a wonderful change for his father.

"Now that we have ourselves ready," Harry smiled innocently, his feet resting in Lucius' lap, "Harry, this is my son, Draco. Draco, this is the horrid bundle of energy known as Harry."

"Aww. I love you too Lucius!"

Draco smiled from his spot as he watched his father throw a pillow at the boy's face. Sure, it was a little odd to see his father act like a child but Draco knew his father never got the chance to act like an actual kid growing up. At the very least, Lucius had given Draco more freedom as a child then he himself got.

"Well Harry, it's lovely meeting you... and to see you making my father act like a spoilt six-year old child."

Harry merely smiled at him while his father glared.

"Draco, you wanna play with us?"

"Erm... no thanks."

Lucius chuckled, which earned an odd look from Draco. He only pointed to Harry and Draco made the mistake of looking. Those emerald eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and wide, lower lip stuck out and trembling. His will almost snapped, but Draco could manage.

"That won't work... it may on-"

"That's not the "kicked puppy look."

"Huh?"

Draco looked back and gulped. Harry was staring at the floor now, lower lip pulled under his teeth and tears welling up. Okay, that was it.

"Fine, I'll play."

Harry suddenly beamed and Draco understood why Lucius couldn't deny this boy anything.

* * *

A few months later, Draco had adjusted well to this new human added to the house. In fact, they were working together in spying on his father. Draco already had to wipe the drool from Harry's mouth three times.

He, Draco Malfoy, had made the mistake of telling Harry the time his father bathed every day and Harry demanded to see.

The only reason Draco stayed was because the look on Harry's face was priceless. Draco had guessed early on that these two would perfect together, more so than his own mother was for his father. And considering Lucius had already produced an heir, there was no problem with him leaving his wife for a male. Technically, his mother left for another male, but either way.

"Harry... I think you should go in there."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. We can even get a house-elf to go in there and ask if that would be alright."

"But-"

"Look, I know how you feel about my father and I know my father. I have no problems with it; I actually think you're better for him than my own mother was. Besides, they can't really say anything since my father already has an heir."

Harry smiled brightly and hugged Draco, who stifled his laugh. Soon after, Draco called a house-elf and explained. Luckily, he called a female because she giggled and agreed the plan would be wonderous. Not too long ago, Draco had learned to be a little more kind to the house-elves with a little push from Harry.

Lucius looked up when he heard the familiar pop of a house-elf.

"Yes?"

"Master Harry is wanting to know if he may join Master Malfoy."

Lucius nearly choked on his saliva.

"Oh... um... yes, I don't see a problem with that."

The house-elf nodded and popped away, leaving him to stare at the door. After a moment, Harry walked in and closed the door gently behind him. Without really turning to Lucius, Harry started to strip and Lucius had to force himself to look away. If he hadn't, he would have stared and done some pretty horrible things to poor Harry. Besides, he rather enjoyed the carefree relationship they had, one so unlike how he was Narcissa.

The rippling of water gained his attention and he looked up to see Harry sitting across from him, appearing more than just slightly embarrassed. And why did he have the felling someone was watching them? It was a little unnerving, though Harry didn't seem to notice.

As such, the first several minutes were awkward until Lucius noticed Harry having a rather difficult time washing his back. What kind of person would he be if he didn't help? Saying nothing, Lucius moved across the tub and took the cloth from the boy's hand to gently scrub the other's back. Had he been paying attention, he would have heard his own son's muffled laughter or seen the smile thrown at his son.

Which is how Lucius found himself staring at the younger male's neck. It looked so delicious - he couldn't help himself. Leaning forward, Lucius pressed soft kisses to the flesh and smirked when he felt a shiver. This was something he could really get used to. With a happy sigh, he dropped the cloth into the water and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, resting his cheek in the crook of that lovely neck. Never would he admit it, but Lucius was so beyond giddy when the dark-haired male leaned back against him.

Too bad he missed the smile from both boys.

* * *

"Dad!"

"No."

"But... I'm your gorgeous step-son... you have to!"

"You're how old?"

"The same age as you."

Harry choked and turned to hide his face in Lucius' shoulder. He mumbled something that only the older male caught and had him laughing.

"You make a beautiful... underage... father?"

"I don't even know what call myself! I'm not underage, but I'm the same age as your son! That's so weird!"

"It just means I'm not as old as I thought."

Harry sent a weak glare to Lucius, who smiled innocently and raised his hands in surrender. Draco was far too busy laughing in the background to really comment.

"To think! All it took was for me to tell Harry to take a bath with you four months ago! Oh, this is so wonderful."

"No it's not! Your father got me pregnant!"

"Hey, it was bound to happen. I can only resist you for so long, Dear."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at his stomach that would start to grow soon. Why was it no one had told him males could get pregnant? Of course, he would not have believed it as he had been raised with Muggles and here was clearly amongst Wizards, of which he was one. Untrained, but a Wizard none the less.

Still, what had happened only happened between two powerful Wizards, which meant his reserves were great.

Lucius laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around the male, pressing light kisses to his neck and jaw. He was waiting impatiently for the day his second child would be born and to the person he adored beyond reason. Sure, that made him a little sentimental, but hell... he played naked freeze tag(1) with his lover and then fell over laughing when Draco caught them. Never had he felt so free when he was with Narcissa. Smiling, Lucius tightened his grip around the smaller male's waist, running his hands over the stomach that would grow soon.

Harry made a content noise and leaned back against the other's chest. The smaller male glared at Draco (his son?) when he chuckled and waved to them before walking off. At least he didn't mind.

"You know, dear, I'm sure Draco left us alone for a reason."

Harry rolled his eyes but turned enough to pull the other into a kiss, throwing his arms around Lucius' neck. He could definitely live like this.

* * *

"Augh, Draco! That is NOT what I wanted to see withen my lifetime!"

"But daddy-!"

"NO! I'm running to Lucius so that maybe he'll gouge out my eyes."

"Hey! You and father are gay!"

"I have no problem with you being gay. More power to ya, but... I didn't want to see you beneathe another man! ARGH! And... and... my gaurdian none the less!"

At those words, the man stepped from Draco's room and gave Harry a sheepish smile. Remus Lupin had just returned to the Wizarding world after being deemed an unfit gaurdian for Harry because he was a Were-Wolf. But Harry had no idea the man would go to his soon-to-be step-son (so many hyphens!) first... and for sex!

It didn't help that Harry had walked in on it.

Covering his eyes and releasing a groan, Harry let himself be pulled into the embrace of his lover. Or, well, fiancee now. Ah, those lovely arms always made him feel better, even if he was swollen at the moment. At that thought, Harry looked down at his stomach and couldn't decide if he wanted to smile or glare. Lucius chose for him when he pressed a soft kiss to his temple and lovingly caressed his stomach.

"I see you're rather happy here, Harry."

Harry made some kind of sound in his throat and just turned to snuggle against Lucius. He heard the Were-Wolf chuckle and Draco snort, but it was distant. The warmth of his fiancee tended to do that to him more often than not. He could stand there all day... except his feet were killing him. Lucius seemed to get this and quickly moved him to the seat not too far from where they stood. Remus and Draco followed, trying not to laugh as Lucius couldn't get away from Harry's grasp.

Not that he really wanted to.

With a chuckle, the man sat next to Harry, who was instantly snuggled into his side. Draco had to admit, sitting there watching them made him reach out and latch onto Remus' arm. He wanted something like that... something he never had with anyone before. When the Were-Wolf bent down slightly and nuzzled Draco's hair, the boy figured he would have it soon enough. With an arm around his waist, the older male guided him to the seat across from his fathers before sitting down and pulling Draco into his lap. The blonde could have smiled when he saw his father nod to the Were-Wolf, who nodded back.

It was an acceptance of his choice.

* * *

"Father, where's Dad?"

Lucius turned to Draco, looking nothing like the aristocrat he was supposed to be. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked dirty and as if he'd worn them a few days. Or picked them up off the floor. His face was frantic as he looked around, biting on his nails.

"In there... in labor... they won't let me in!"

Lucius reared back his hand to punch the door, but thought better of it and slumped to the floor next to it instead. Had he been like this when Narcissa was giving birth to him? Draco sighed and went to his father, sitting next to him.

"Harry will be fine. He survived in the slave pens and he survived having a wretched family. He didn't even know he was a wizard at first. At the end, this will at least bring him, and you, happiness."

Lucius knew there was a reason he adored his son so... besides the fact he was his son.

"Which reminds me... you'll have a grandchild in about eight and a half months."

Lucius jerked his head up and looked at his son, who was smiling serenely. His son was... was having a child of his own. At one point, Lucius would have been ashamed to hear his son was with a Were-Wolf, hell maybe even pregnant with said Were-Wolf's child, but he'd seen the looks. The same ones he gave Harry were given to Draco by Remus. If he could have, Lucius would have cried. Draco beat him to it.

Finally, a loving family was coming together.

After what seemed an eternity, the door opened and Lucius looked up from his son's head. A few hours earlier, they had decided to hug each other... and never let go. Draco had fallen asleep. The woman standing there smiled to him and he knew everything was fine. Looking down at his son, he bit his lip. He didn't want to move and wake his son.

"I'll take him, Lucius."

He didn't even have to look up.

"Thank you, Remus. I really didn't want to wake him just yet."

The Were-Wolf smiled before bending over to gather the smaller male in his arms, soothing him when he started to wake. As they walked off, Lucius wanted to cry again. Why hadn't the family been like this when Narcissa was around? No use thinking about that. Standing, Lucius didn't even bother to try and make himself presentable - Harry had seen him like this numerous times and thought it was adorable.

Swiftly, he made his way to Harry's side, who was laying there weakly. Lucius smiled and pressed a kiss to the male's forehead, earning him a tired smile in return.

"Have you seen her yet, Lucius? She's beautiful."

Her? Lucius had a daughter. One that he could now dote on and... he could even let his thoughts continue. He would cry, and though he again wouldn't have cried for any reason besides happiness, he didn't want Harry to think otherwise. Instead, he shook his head and smiled.

"No, but I hope I get to see her soon."

Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, the nurse walked back over to them, carrying the small bundle of blanket and flesh. Harry smiled softly as Lucius reached out to gently take the baby, staring down at the bundle. From what Lucius could tell, she would have the trademark Malfoy platinum hair, but most of her facial features resembled Harry at the moment. And her eyes... they were the same striking green. Near swelling with happiness, Lucius reached over to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips before pressing another to his newly born daughter's forehead.

"Harry... any ideas for a name?"

"Mirabella Gratia Malfoy."

Lucius smiled. Leave it to Harry to come up with a name that seemed to describe their daughter so perfectly. After a moment, he chuckled and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You just give birth to my second child and I find out we'll have a grandchild in eight and a half months."

Harry looked up at him, a slightly awed look on his face. Some time ago, Harry had told Lucius how he had wished for a family, one that loved each other... unlike how his family had been. This dawned on Lucius at the moment and he handed Mirabella over to Harry before pulling him close to bury his face in the midnight locks.

"You're finally getting your wish Harry. You've got a still growing family that love each other over anything else."

Lucius wished he had someway to put Harry's smile on a photo, but he doubted any technology, magic or otherwise, could have captured the emotion in that one facial expression.

* * *

Lucius could have chuckled as he saw the Were-Wolf fretting as he had when Harry was in labor. As it was, Harry was helping as he'd already been through it while Lucius sat outside with Remus, Mirabella cradled lovingly in his arms. Remus had actually coddled the child as much as Lucius did. Harry had to literally force them to hand over Mirabella when it was time to feed her or let her nap.

"Don't worry Remus. If you remember right, I was the same way when Harry was in there. Everything turned out wonderfully. I am more than positive the same shall happen with you and my son. Besides, not only does it take a strong wizard to become pregnant, but a strong bond between the two."

Remus knew that last bit was more to tell him Lucius knew how close they were.

At that moment, Harry came bounding out the door, as happy as when he'd given birth. There was something exciting he was holding back from telling. Lucius could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Remus..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"You don't have a child."

His brows furrowed; had it been lost? If so, why was Harry smiling so brightly?

"I... I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Twins?"

This was Lucius, and Remus whipped his head around to see the man smiling like a loon. Wait... Draco didn't have a child. He had more than one. The same goofy smile spread over the Were-Wolf's lips.

"Oh no, even better."

"Triplets?"

Harry nodded, smiling brightly at both of them. Harry didn't get a chance to say anymore before Remus moved past him and was at Draco's side before anyone could blink properly. It reminded Harry so much of when Lucius was in there with him. Remus ran his fingers through Draco's hair, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and cheek. Waving Lucius over, Harry gently lifted two of the babies - the boys, and Lucius lifted the one girl.

He had beautiful grandchildren.

Smiling, Harry handed the two boys to Remus, who stared at them for the longest while. They looked more like their 'mother' - pale platinum hair, shining blue-grey eyes, porcelain skin. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He then peered to the daughter in Draco's arms and his smile grew. She looked to be the spitting image of the Were-Wolf thus far, down to the amber eyes and darker skin.

"Remus, you name our sons. I have the perfect name for this little girl."

"Hmm... Adalricus Gracilis and Zoroastres Nero."

Even Lucius had to agree, they were beautiful names. Perfect for such lovely children, and wonderous names to soothe those angry about pureblood being 'tainted.' Honestly, Lucius stopped caring about that long ago.

"What about her?"

"Lupa Io."

Draco said it with such passion, no one dared question it. She looked so much like her Were-Wolf father, the name only fit. Everyone jumped when they heard a sob and turned to see Harry standing there, smiling through his tears. Lucius knew this would happen and he couldn't be happier.

Harry had gone from a poor, abused boy in a slave pen to a man now crying from happiness.

Harry finally had a family.

* * *

1. Naked freeze tag - this is a joke between my friend (Jess) and I. Everyone thinks we are together because of how close we can be (er... we're a tad perverted...) and so we kinda of added to the whole mess and came up with naked freeze tag that we've never actually played. I thought it worked well with Lucius and Harry so yeah... gomen nasai!

Girls - Lupa: She-Wolf, Io: the Moon; Mirabella: Wonderful, Gratia: Pleasing Quality

Boys - Adalricus: Noble Ruler, Gracilis: Slender; Zoroastres: Pure as the Stars; Nero: Black

There you go! Fluffiness galore! I rather like how it turned out.

R & R!


End file.
